


Just like that

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，这里的Tony无法入睡，幸好他获得了帮助。<br/>献给小服~祝你生日快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

有句话这么说，你是你自己世界的国王。  
对于大多数人而言，这句话的作用在于帮助你更好地忍受饮食紊乱、上司、情混蛋路坎坷、仕途暗淡这类问题，以至于你不会在某天早上醒来时突然失去起床的勇气。  
好消息是，Tony Stark不是大多数人。  
坏消息？  
他没办法入睡。  
看来国王也是有国王应该担忧的问题的。  
比如他的王国正在遭受一头龙的袭击，生灵涂炭。  
比如那头龙有着强壮如铁的手臂、遮天蔽日的身躯、摄人心魄的双眸，它来势汹汹、无法抵抗。Tony节节败退，只差一点就要缴械投降了。  
我有说过那头巨龙名叫Steve Rogers吗？  
这就是为什么Tony正躺在自己的床上发脾气，而Jarvis无能为力。  
“Sir,您应该起床了。Rogers队长和其他复仇者正在厨房里等您用早餐。”  
“告诉他们说我病了。”  
“这次您的症状是？”  
“有点想象力，小J——事实上，去急救箱里随便找一瓶药，把所有的副作用念给Steve听。”  
“如您所愿，Sir.”  
Tony在床上翻了个身，把被子踢到一边。他揉着因缺乏睡眠而混乱不堪的脑袋，一边诅咒失眠来得如此不合时宜。复仇者迎来了今年最忙的两周——每次牵扯到白宫都会麻烦上十倍——而Stark工业的研发部正遭遇技术瓶颈，以至于他不得不牺牲睡眠时间出手相助；更糟糕的是，他对自己的队长产生了情愫——绝望的、不合时宜的、无法控制的情愫。  
他刚刚用了“情愫”这个词？上帝啊，他真的需要好好睡一觉。  
显然上帝和睡眠女神都恨他。无论Tony怎么尝试，他都无法好好入睡——安眠药(他发誓那次只是一不小心吃多了，多亏Steve往他的喉咙里塞了两根手指才把他救回来)、香薰炉(整整三天的时间他闻起来都像个穿着桌布的女占卜师)、热水澡(这个效果还行，除了他因温度过高时间太长而昏倒在浴缸里——Steve救了他，再一次。这个男人是上帝专门雇来把他从天堂赶回人间的吗？)、热牛奶(不想评论!)。他甚至从马里布大宅弄来了自己的旧床旧枕头，但是收效甚微。无论如何，Tony每晚最多只能睡两个小时，然后他不得不睁大双眼瞪着天花板，在数到第一百零一只复仇者后跑去车间度过剩下的夜晚。  
他怎么能入睡，在他通过虫洞看到的所有事情之后？  
“Sir，Rogers队长请求进入。”  
“你没有告诉他我生病了吗？”  
“这就是Rogers队长前来的原因。”  
“别让他进——”  
门打开了，一脸担心的Steve用惊人的移动速度出现在他的床边，将手掌覆盖在Tony额头上。Tony从手掌底下偷偷瞄Steve，同时试图不动声色地把被踢到一边的被子拉好。  
“你并没有发烧。”Steve评价，松了一口气。  
“我在慎重考虑取消你进入我卧室的权限。”  
“不是现在，Tony。”Steve说，给他倒了一杯水，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事——”  
“Jarvis说你胃口不好、恶心、呕吐、头晕、无力、胸部胀痛、生理期推迟——”  
“什么？！”  
“我也是这么想的。”  
“搞什么——”  
“我只是执行了您的命令，Sir.”  
“静音！听着，Steve，我只是不舒服，需要休息。”  
“你看上去糟糕透了。”  
“这真是安慰病人的好方式。”Tony嘟哝。  
“我应该把Bruce叫过来吗？”  
“不用，他帮不上什么忙——我失眠，我知道这听上去有点滑稽。Tony Stark，世界上拥有一切的男人，却没法拥有像样的睡眠。”  
“我很抱歉，Tony.”Steve坐到了床边，“我能做点什么让你好一些吗？”  
“我们能换个姿势说话吗？”Tony不自在地在被子里扭动着，“我总觉得你的姿势像是准备给我晚安吻的老妈。”  
“如果吻你能让你睡得好一点的话，我会考虑这么做的。”Steve说，换了个姿势靠在床头。  
“你觉得现在的姿势是个改进？”Tony一脸不可置信地瞪着他。  
“你想要我给你读个睡前故事吗？”  
“非常有趣。”Tony讽刺。  
“你想要吃点什么吗？”  
“那样的话我更加睡不着了。事实上，睡前故事或许是个不错的点子。”  
“很有很久以前——”  
“我不是真的要听‘睡前故事’，天才！”  
“你想要听我说军队里的故事吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。我需要让心跳放缓而不是加速。”  
“我最近在神盾听到的一些传闻？”  
“那会让我忍不住去黑进他们的内部网络看个究竟——说点无聊的事情吧，但不要太无聊——嘿！我说说你最近的经历就挺好！”  
“我觉得自己好像被冒犯了。”  
“你在帮助队友解决睡眠问题，这是你应做的。”  
“好吧——还记得我去动物救助中心当义工吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我发誓我这辈子从来没有听过这么多只狗同时叫唤——”  
Steve的声音有种安抚人心的魔力——安详而又可靠的嗓音，恰到好处的共鸣，饱含信任，听上去像是——  
家人。  
对，就是这个词。  
Tony最初还时不时地应和着，但不久后睡眠女神便开始用魔杖轻点他的额头，让他的肩膀肌肉变得越来越松弛，眼皮变得越来越沉重。  
Steve的声音开始变得忽远忽近，但是他一直在讲啊讲啊，最终在某一个动词之后，Tony陷入了沉睡。  
等他再次醒来已经是下午四点了。  
Tony坐起来，把脸埋在手掌里，试图回忆刚才的梦境，但是什么也想不起来。  
等他来到起居室时，看到Clint窝在沙发里玩电动游戏。游戏主角正在用十字弓射穿一个个丧尸的脑袋。   
“Steve在哪里？”Tony问。  
“也祝你下午好，铁罐儿。”Clint头也没回，“队长出去了。”  
“他去哪儿了？”  
“我怎么知道？我又不是他男朋友。”  
“我也不是他男朋友。”  
Clint打了个喷嚏，听起来很像“才怪呢”。  
Tony看他打了会电玩，最终决定去厨房找点吃的。  
他站在电梯前，心烦意乱但又毫无头绪。他不知道自己在烦什么，因为他不知道自己缺少的是什么。有那么一秒钟，他希望自己还在被子里，在深沉的梦境中尚未苏醒。  
电梯打开了，一身便服的Steve站在里面，怀里抱着一只纸袋子。  
“你醒了。”Steve说，蓝眼睛中露出笑意。  
“下午好。”Tony走进去站到他旁边。  
“睡得怎么样？”   
Steve还在冲着他的后脑勺说话，Tony知道这样非常不礼貌，但是他没法鼓足勇气转身直视Steve的眼睛。因为有些东西改变了，而Tony不知道怎么处理它们。  
“还不赖。”最终Tony这样回答。  
“很高兴听到你这么说。”  
“你怀里是什么？”当他们走出电梯时，Tony问。  
“一些书。”  
“我很确信我的大厦的某个房间里有你想要的所有书。”  
“不，Tony，你没有这样的房间。”Steve轻轻笑了，“我出门前特意问过Jarvis了。显然你的大厦里并没有纸质的书本，除了我房间里的那些。”  
“我没有吗？”Tony转过身望着他，“这可真糟糕。你买了什么？”  
“一些诗集。”  
“等一下，诗集？”Tony从橱柜里找出一只碗，倒入谷物和牛奶。  
“没错。”Steve坐在他对面的餐桌前，把纸袋里的书一本本掏出来，“显然我错过了很多好东西。”  
Tony试图去认那些作者的名字，毫无头绪。  
“看来我不是个读诗的人。”他耸了耸肩膀。  
“我可以读给你听。”Steve打开其中的一本，“事实上，我发现了这样一首——”  
“停下，Steve——我不是很明白，你为什么要读给我听？”  
“帮助你改善睡眠？”Steve抬起头望着他，一脸疑惑。  
“听我说，我很感激你今天早上帮我入睡——事实证明听人说话对快速入眠很有帮助——但是我不想让你觉得你有义务每晚给我念睡前故事——”  
“我知道的睡前故事并不多，所以我去买了这些书。”  
“这不是重点——你不必这样做——如果我需要你的声音的话，我可以让Jarvis重新播放录音。”  
Steve眯起眼睛看着他——这可不是个好兆头。  
“哦，当然。”最终Steve这样说，把餐桌上的书都收进怀里，站起来往外走。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“你是对的，Tony。你不需要我这么做。抱歉。”  
“嘿！等等！”  
Steve停下脚步。  
“你不打算一起吃点什么吗？”Tony向自己的食物示意。  
“我晚点有个晚餐约会。那么，明天见？”  
Tony挥了挥勺子，试图说点什么，但是词汇在跑出他喉咙时都消失了。

 

“Steve？”Tony敲了敲房门。  
“进来吧。”  
他打开门，看到Steve正坐在床头，手里拿着一本书。  
“你抱着个枕头。”Steve说。  
“我睡不着。”  
“早上的录音也没用？”  
“显然如此。”  
Steve思考了一秒钟，轻轻叹了口气。  
“过来吧。”他说，拍了拍自己旁边的空位置。  
Tony爬上床和他并肩坐到一起，靠在枕头上。  
“那么？”  
“能读给我听吗？”Tony朝他的书示意，“你下午说找到一首诗的。”  
“没错。”Steve翻动着书页，“在这里——”  
“我很抱歉，Steve.”  
“为了什么？”Steve把视线从书本上转移到Tony脸上。  
“为了我不是你希望我成为的Tony Stark。”  
“你真的很蠢。”Steve摇了摇头。  
“我很累了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我有点害怕。”  
“尝试着别去害怕。”  
“这很困难。”Tony叹息。  
“没错，我在努力帮你做到这一点。”  
“我知道。”  
“那么，”Steve清了清嗓子，“这一段来自，作者Allen Ginsberg.

 

我们对死亡无所不知

虽然并非所知为实

早在出生之前

我们便都亲尝过死亡

生命如同一条道路

连接的两扇门都通往黑暗茫茫

生死本无区别

二者或许都可被称作永恒

我们在黑暗中相遇

时光便由于这永恒两极的交汇

而得以被照亮

 

”  
Tony叹了口气，在枕头里陷得更深。  
“我们在做什么，Tony？”Steve问，合上书本。  
“我不知道。”  
“如果我想错了或是做错了，”Steve转过头，“请告诉我。”  
Tony点了点头。  
Steve拉起他的手，抚摸着他的大拇指，温暖透过粗糙的掌心传来。  
“你没有错。”Tony小声说。  
Steve将身躯往下沉了一点，望进Tony的眼睛。  
“你没有错。”Tony说，回望那一片湛蓝。  
Steve凑过来，将额头贴上Tony的。Tony闭上双眼，他能闻到Steve身上的沐浴乳味道，感受到透过睡衣传来的热量。  
“上帝啊，Tony.” Steve轻轻叹息。  
“你没有错，Steve.”  
Tony忘了是谁主动，下一秒他们的嘴唇就贴在了一起。Steve有点气息不稳，但依然温柔而坚定地爱抚着他的嘴唇。Tony感觉到一种情感在让他心跳加速，带着他的灵魂不断上升，而另一种情感托着他的身躯缓缓降落，直到触到柔软而可靠的地面，然后层层包裹住他。  
突然，他觉得弧反应堆中传来阵阵暖意，有热流在他的眼角聚集，仿佛世界上任何事情都不再重要了，只要他此时此刻还在Steve的怀里，只要他能感受到他那真实的温暖，只要他在这一秒能感到安全和宁静。

 

就像这样，Tony Stark回家了。

 

 

-The end-


End file.
